Owen Shade
Owen Shade is currently a freelancer, wondering the galaxy and doing favours for friends. Biography Prologue Owen Shade never got to know his parents. He never knew what happened to them either. Leon Shade, Owen's older brother, has told him nothing apart from that they were in an accident a few days after he was born and that ever since then, Leon has looked after him and still has even to this day. A New Start in Life Owen, like any other gand, was of course known only as "Gand" but one day the Galactic Empire decided to start a small raid in random cities across the planet, one of these cities Owen was in while buying some tools to repair his vehicles. Owen took shelter behind a waste disposal in an alleyway. He thought he would wait it out and move when the stormtroopers head back into space, but the city was being burned, people were dying. Two stormtroopers were walking by, side by side. Owen flexed his fingers and curled them back up into a fist, he stepped out of the alleyway and walked slowly up to the first stormtrooper from behind. Being quite a bit smaller then the stormtrooper, he jumped and punched through the trooper's helmet. With the helmet now on his right hand, he swung his arm round bashing the second trooper in the head. Owen picked up the two E-11 blaster rifles that the troopers were holding and tucked one onto his belt behind his back. He made his way to the centre of the market, where he was sure most of the stormtroopers would be, others would be alerted by the noise, or the troopers radios. Owen sneaked his way onto the roof of a low building and eyed a small group of five troopers, harrassing the market people and stealing items. So he aimed at the nearest one and fired, leaving a hole through the heart the stormtrooper was knocked backwords, making a stall collapse. The other four looked up to the roof only to see nothing but dust recently kicked up by footsteps. The Stormtroopers change towards the building guns raised and armed. Blaster bolts appear from another alleyway from the left of the building and two of the troopers collapse, chest armour smoking. Owen runs out from the alley and throws the blaster at the remaining troopers, knocking him onto the floor, dazed. Owen then attacks by rolling forward to avoid the shots by the second trooper and punching through his armour and knocking him backwords. He pulls out the second blaster from his belt and shoots the two troopers. Although no more Stormtroopers seemed to come and help the attacked, the raiding did stop soon after. The Gand were able to stop the fires, fortunatly no one died, but many were injured. Owen was congratulated by not only just being able to use his families name, but also choose a first name. As Owen was helping put out the fires, he noticed a partially burned recruitment poster, he picked it up and read "Evil can only succeed when good people do nothing... Join the Falleen Federation & the fight for freedom...Strength, Brotherhood, Dignity, Justice, Honor, Equality." The next day thie city held a ceremony, and brought Owen Shade to the stand. For the brave actions he did, the mayor and Leon had agreed that Owen would be allowed to use the family's name and a first name. He always liked Owen, it was plain and simple. So from that day he was known as Owen Shade. A new name, and a new life. Two days later, a JM5000 bearing the Falleen Federation logo landing outside the Shade's home. A young Falleen appeared at the entrance and showed him his room where he could sleep, but instead Owen had decided to stay in the co-pilots seat. He waved once to Leon who was standing outside as the ship began to ascend to orbit and take him to the Ichigo Military Academy. Since he already knew how to pilot ships and vehicles, Owen was given a choice of where he wanted to go, and there was three choices, Ministry of Defence, State or Engineering. Owen was assigned to NRS, where his job would be to deliver builders or miners to certain locationsin the galaxy. The First Week of the Rest of His Life Two days later, a JM5000 bearing the Falleen Federation logo landing outside the Shade's home. A young Falleen appeared at the entrance and showed him his room where he could sleep, but instead Owen had decided to stay in the co-pilots seat. He waved once to Leon who was standing outside as the ship began to ascend to orbit and take him to the Ichigo Military Academy. Since he already knew how to pilot ships and vehicles, Owen was given a choice of where he wanted to go, and there was three choices, Ministry of Defence, State or Engineering. Engineering seemed to be the right place for him and soon after he was in the NPC Retrieval Section (NRS) where his job would be to deliver builders or miners to certain locations in the galaxy. Most people would see this as a boring job, but this job gave Owen a chance to see the galaxy, and meet plenty of new people. The Second Week of the Rest of His Life Owen's boss was offered a promotion soon after Owen joined, This promotion meant that he had to leave the NRS and hand over the manager postion. He liked the work that Owen had done in just a week and so offered the position to him. Owen gladly accepted the new job with the chance to gain even more pay. He still does what he did before, just now he gets to order a few people around. Owen was then recognised as the person to have the youngest rank leading a section in the FF, although he does not hold the rank any longer as he made his way to Lieutenant, before leaving the FF to wonder along his own path. Category:Individuals Category:Gand